


Be a Hero/英雄主義

by dreamdeath



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamdeath/pseuds/dreamdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>寫在前面<br/>＊內有BL描寫，不適者慎入<br/>＊CP為死侍X蜘蛛人<br/>＊角色背景皆為電影+動畫+漫畫綜合我流設定</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

即便是再繁華的都市也有其敗破之處，黑暗盤據，光明像是從未光臨。

  
而今夜別於以往。  
烏雲悄悄然地散去，皎潔而圓滿的月亮終於顯出原貌。

 

這裡是紐約市某條罕無人煙的小巷弄，堆滿臭氣衝天的不知名垃圾，蒼蠅老鼠橫行稱霸，沒人在乎年久失修的路燈何時罷工，唯一的光源僅有朦朧的月色。  
依稀可見身著筆挺西裝的男人倚在骯髒得看不出原色的牆邊，腹側的槍孔血流如注，「竟然是你──」瞪大了雙眼，顫抖的手指指向隱在黑暗中的人影，呼吸越發急促。  
話還沒說完，男人只覺得喉底猛地湧上一股腥味，摀著傷口忍不住彎腰吐得昏天暗地。

  
噗噗──  
直到兩聲不甚清晰的悶響結束了所有動靜，除了驚醒蜷縮在屋頂睡覺的野貓，沒有引起任何人的注意。

 

＊

拖了很久終於開坑了(艸  
DP和小蜘蛛真的超可愛 緊身衣什麼的啊嘶wwww  
雖然到現在都還沒看到人

M家世界觀真的超大 而且不同版本都還些微不同  
所以採用了綜合的我流設定XDD


	2. Chapter 2

「嗨、紐約市的大家早安，我是彼得‧帕克，又是一個美好的早晨，對嗎？」  
這才把話說完，彼端便傳來高亢的尖叫聲，蜘蛛人一楞，「咳、收回前言，偶爾總是會有些小意外發生。」伸手摸了摸鼻頭，面罩下的臉不禁有些發燙。  
盪著蛛絲循聲而去，年輕的英雄遠遠地就瞧見並不陌生的土黃色巨大身影，正揮舞著拳頭碰一聲重重砸上人行道旁的轎車，隨手橫掃，飛出去的金屬車身在沙人手中如同易碎的蛋糕，只聽警報器隨之響起，驚慌失措的行人紛紛閃避。

 

數層樓高的男人每跨出一步，便在馬路留下一個坑洞，眼見慢一步的行人幾乎被踩著正著，年輕的英雄連忙盪著蛛絲由後一把摟住閃避不及的金髮女郎。  
待到將人平安地送到遠處，蜘蛛人這才攀著蛛絲將自己甩上大樓頂層，為了阻止破壞擴散，紅藍的矯捷身影奔跑著遠離人群方向，邊揮舞著雙手大喊：「嘿、大塊頭！」  
回應彼得的是沙人驟然伸長的手臂，迎面而來的拳頭足足有一輛卡車的尺寸，年輕英雄並不壯碩的體格當然沒有本錢硬扛，「噢噢噢噢噢，小力點啊兄弟！」順著風勢動作俐落地落在隔壁棟大樓，相對而言無法閃避的大樓自是沒有那麼好運氣。

在沙人眼中，蜘蛛人的行為與挑釁無異。  
「別來礙事，蜘蛛人！」  
大吼一聲，一顆顆巨大沙球衝著年輕的英雄砸去，玻璃破碎的聲響此起彼落，土黃色的沙堆散亂四處，平日熱鬧的時代廣場此時一片狼藉。  
全都落空的攻擊令沙人更加憤怒，雙手高舉發出不似人類的咆哮，下一秒身形驟然抽長變化作殺傷力十足的沙塵龍捲風，垃圾桶、招牌、電纜、汽車等各式各樣的物件騰空而起，肆虐範圍足足有一整個街區。

 

身處風暴中心，蜘蛛人依靠蛛絲又蹦又跳地穿梭在飛舞的雜物之間，彼得這才蹬開一個交通錐，一疊不知從何而來的報紙便糊上臉面。  
氣惱地揮開擋住視線的物件，兩腕一翻射出蛛網，年輕的英雄在空中弓起身，腰上使勁，將兜在網中的車體往風暴中的巨大人臉狠狠砸去，連帶整個人順勢上前。  
但對方是由沙土聚合而成，縱然被打出一個缺口也能夠在瞬間恢復，又是側踢又是直拳，手腳並用費了不少氣力，卻未獲得預期反應，彼得忍不住抱怨：「根本沒完沒了啊！」

與沙人並非第一次對上，彼得猶記前一回是利用高溫會讓砂礫結晶化的特性來下手，然而最大的問題在於此時沒有火源。  
就在彼得思索的同時，土黃色的巨大拳頭由身後出奇不易地襲來，蜘蛛感應瘋狂響起，頭皮發麻的年輕英雄連忙拉著蛛絲將自己甩出去。  
伏趴在一輛跑車車頂的蜘蛛人凝神注意沙人的動靜，一邊時不時朝男人投擲東西，腦袋不忘飛快運轉，直到眼尖地瞧見遠處的鮮黃物件。

彼得腳上一蹬，整個人騰空而起，手上也沒閒著，用蛛絲將電子看板纏成巨大的蛹狀朝目標扔了過去。  
「蜘蛛人沒力氣了嗎？」  
隱約聽聞不小的撞擊聲，青年掩在面罩下的嘴角微微上彎，無視沙人的嘲笑在心中默默倒數。  
三、二、一──  
一如預期被外力破壞的消防栓如噴泉般湧出高壓水柱，很快地被打濕的沙土無法聚合成型，支撐不住沙塵型態的男人逐漸縮小恢復成普通的人類體型。

沒了龍捲風，四處飛散的雜物紛紛順應地心引力，當然蜘蛛人也不例外，順勢在空中翻了幾圈，輕巧地降落在沙人的肩膀，彼得甚至還朝男人揮了揮手：「嗨、又見面了。」  
搶在沙人動作以前，蛛絲已經先一步綑上男人的手腕，沒讓惱怒的反派有掙脫的機會，黏性十足的蜘蛛絲將之纏成人蛹，最後倒掛在少了招牌的服飾店外。

年輕的英雄雙手叉腰，有些得意地仰望自己的成果，畢竟他可是單槍匹馬解決了世界級的威脅，沙土佔地球成分有相當高的比例，而這意味著沙人的力量無可限量。  
但無論如何，危機解除了。

 

「又是你這隻戴著面罩自以為是的臭蟲，誰給你權力在紐約市區飛來飛去，你該為混亂的時代廣場負責！」直到熟悉的罵聲將彼得拉回現實，Ｊ・喬納・詹姆森的臉一如以往出現在大樓外的電子螢幕，雜訊使得畫面扭曲閃爍，本就岌岌可危的電線在男人情緒激動地發表言論時正式罷工，下一秒便碎了一地。

「抱歉，我真的不是故意不挽救那面可憐的螢幕牆。」  
聳了聳肩重申自己沒有這麼小心眼，年輕的英雄朝不斷道謝的金髮女郎擺了擺手，手腕一翻，蛛網射出的同時便離開眾人視線。

 

＊

小蜘蛛登場！！！！！！


	3. Chapter 3

午餐時間的學生餐廳總是門庭若市，偌大的空間坐滿了人，各式各樣的食物香氣瀰漫在空氣中，顯得十分熱鬧。

「彼得、彼得！」  
「啊抱歉我恍神了，妳剛剛說了什麼？」  
搔了搔有些發熱的腮頰，好不容易從化學公式回過神的彼得手裡拿著塑膠叉子，望著對面的紅髮女孩面露尷尬。  
「我說你知道昨天湯姆和威廉打起來嗎？」瑪莉珍有些無奈地給了彼得一記白眼。  
「你說微生物學的那個湯姆？」嘴裡塞著沙拉菜葉，彼得的聲音有些含糊不清。  
「是、就是那個湯姆，和那個威廉。感情好得像兄弟的兩人聽說因為誰多喝了一口飲料吵起來，似乎傷勢嚴重到送急診了。」  
「或許他們積怨已久？」  
「誰知道呢。」  
相較自己的興致勃勃，青年只是揚了揚眉十分淡然，見彼得反應不熱烈，瑪莉珍聳了聳肩索性專心手中的漢堡。

簡單填飽了肚子，將垃圾收拾妥當，兩人並肩走出餐廳大門的同時與一群身著啦啦隊服的女孩錯身而過。  
「欸妳聽說了嗎？尼爾森老師在課堂大發雷霆，揚言要當掉那幾個理念不同的學生。」  
「妳也聽說了，看來是真的了。」  
「我還以為是假消息，畢竟尼爾森先生人這麼好──」

隨著女孩逐漸走遠，後頭還說了些什麼已經聽不清明，瑪莉珍這才開口：「嘿、彼得你聽見了嗎？」  
「嗯、什麼？」  
對上一雙困惑的巧克力色眸瞳，耷拉下兩肩，紅髮女孩重重嘆了口氣：「算了當我沒說，你的報告進度如何了？」  
「你問的是哪份？」  
「你最困擾的那一份。」  
提及自己的專業，彼得侃侃而談：「生物化學，這次的主題是延緩人體的自然衰弱。」踩在林道上的步伐彷彿也隨之輕快許多。  
「彼得。」  
「依目前現況而言，使用抗生素可能對人體造成不利影響，疫苗尚處研發階段，對於抗體的了解又不夠全面，所以重點是要如何在治療前維繫患者體力及抵抗力，又或者直接增強──」  
「祝你好運彼得，真的。」出聲打斷再次忘我的青年，瑪莉珍忍不住笑了。

「啊、我……嗯謝謝。」  
或許還未從紊亂的思緒清醒過來，彼得向來伶俐的口舌一時間沒了胡謅的能力。  
轉過身面對紅髮的女孩，以倒退的方式持續行進，深知自己壞習慣的青年搔了搔一頭亂髮，眸底滿是歉意：「報告已經進行到一半，暫時有點卡住了，不過我會解……噢！天啊！」話還沒說完，只覺得身後的背包不小心撞上了什麼，而後是紛飛的白影。

蹲在人來人往的主要幹道將散落的紙張拾起，彼得一邊承受四周或好奇或嘲笑的目光，一邊暗自慶幸今天是個無風的日子。  
「抱歉先生！我真的很抱歉！」  
一再向對方道歉，糗事連連的彼得臉頰熱得幾乎能夠煎蛋。

「你叫什麼名字？」  
「彼得‧帕克……」  
「很好帕克先生，從今天開始的一個星期，你負責打掃我的辦公室。」  
受罰的青年驀然瞪大了眼，嘴唇金魚似地一開一闔，卻沒能有膽子提出抗議，直到有些年紀的老先生拿著資料逐漸走遠。

 

「這是怎麼一回事？」彼得面上寫著不知所措。  
瞧見好友吃鱉，紅髮女孩的語氣難掩笑意，甚至透出幾分幸災樂禍：「那是人文學院的尼爾森先生，也是剛才話題中的主角，誰讓你一直恍神馬上就出事了吧。」  
「瑪莉珍別笑了！」  
「你該看看你自己的表情，我真該把它拍下來。」  
「那不過就是個小小小意外。」說著，褐髮的青年伸出右手拇指與食指，兩指之間拉開約莫半英呎左右的距，再次引來瑪莉珍哈哈大笑。

 

這是蜘蛛人面罩下的彼得‧帕克。  
二十多歲的大男孩就讀帝國州立大學，身形瘦長，一張端正的臉孔在人群中並不格外出挑，榛果色的眸瞳總是透著柔和的溫度，然而與聰明腦袋相反的是偶爾出現的冒失，當然免不了還有些孩子氣。

 

＊

寫小蜘蛛的屁孩日常(欸  
下一次更新DP會出現！！！！(終於XD


	4. Chapter 4

滴答聲響在夜晚顯得格外清晰，指針勤奮運轉一刻也沒落下，很快地時針指向數字三，正是夜黑夢甜時。  
不到一點前完成巡邏的彼得理所當然地將一身裝備扔在衣櫃深處，又忙碌了許久好不容易從報告中解脫，褐髮的青年滿足地將自己埋在柔軟的被褥中，正昏昏欲睡，卻怎麼樣也沒想到會有不速之客。

叩。  
聽聞窗外傳來極微弱幾乎能夠忽略不計的撞擊聲，彼得猛地睜開眼，下意識轉過頭卻什麼也沒瞧見，剎那間蜘蛛感應在腦中響起，就像是增加了震動功能的警鈴風狂躁動，本能驅使褐髮的青年連忙向一旁閃避。  
「小蜘蛛說晚安。」  
男聲在身後響起，摸著自己沒有面罩遮擋的臉暗叫不好，身分曝露的危機感令彼得寒毛直豎，腦中飛快掠過各種能夠盡快將梅嬸安全送走的方式。

「小蜘蛛需要哥給你唱搖籃曲入眠嗎？」  
溫熱的氣息噴上耳廓，這一回彼得聽得真切。  
熟悉的聲線讓年輕的英雄身形一頓，收起拳頭，回過頭瞪著一身大紅裝備的男人，緊繃的神經登時鬆懈下來。

「死侍說哈囉！好不容易離開到處都是黃種人的地方回英國交差，又坐了十個小時的飛機讓我屁股都開花了，但我想只要小彼得一個擁抱應該馬上就不痛了。」  
展開兩臂，站在床邊的男人偏著頭一臉陶醉似乎在等待些什麼。  
並非第一次睡覺時間被打擾，彼得直接無視不請自來的傭兵，將臉埋進枕頭，悶聲發牢騷：「難道Ｘ戰警沒有任務可以填充你發慌的空閒時間嗎？」

「我向來不喜歡參加小男孩的遠足旅行，但我十分樂意小彼得來填充我。」  
側躺在青年身旁，死侍單手撐著腦袋，吐出的答案一如以往滿是男人風格的低級性暗示，「好不容易不用看到那個滿臉皺紋的老太婆，小彼得我們來做點有益身心的運動吧？」  
見彼得沒有回應，不甘寂寞的死侍湊近背對自己的青年，還未未來得及有任何接觸，便換來一記毫不留情的肘擊：「別吵！為了趕報告我已經兩天沒睡好。如果又沒帶錢包出門我可以勉強收留你，老規矩，別讓梅嬸發現你。」  
「當然，就像前幾次那樣，我會盡職扮演地下情人的角色。」  
「噢韋德閉唔、嗯……」  
一開始僅是再單純不過的唇貼唇，濕熱的舌尖一如他的主人那般不怎麼規矩，藉著彼得張口說話的便利趁勢而入。

或許是癌症病毒與自癒因子不斷作用的緣故，死侍的體溫總較常人高上一些，每當舌面掃過口腔黏膜，彼得便無端生出自己其實是一塊奶油，下一秒會融化在男人嘴裡的錯覺。  
猛地推開伏壓在自己身上的重量，好不容易奪回自由喘氣的空間，褐髮青年用手背狠狠抹去殘留在唇上的水光，瞪著大紅色頭套已經脫去大半的男人，嘟囔著抱怨：「我很睏。」

 

所謂說者無心聽者有意，青年因為犯睏略啞的語調聽在死侍耳中便是赤裸裸的邀請。  
「馬上就不睏了。」  
手掌由寬鬆的睡袍底下探了進去，撫過青年線條明顯的腰側一路遊移，然而死侍還沒來得及摸上胸口就讓人一腳踹下床。

「小彼得你竟然不說一聲就動手。」  
故意摀著吃痛得腹部躺在地上哀號了幾聲，遲遲沒等到施暴者有所表示，死侍揣著疑惑重新爬上床只見彼得仍然維持睡袍半掀的姿勢，規律起伏的胸膛傳出輕鼾。  
忍不住低笑出聲，男人小心翼翼地為彼得將薄毯掖好，最後在空間不大的床緣和衣躺下。

 

＊

 

DP出現啦！！！  
仍然好好扮演專業色狼的角色ＲＹＹＹ  
以為這麼容易就上肉了嗎  
想得美RYY

 

 另外偷偷工商，這次五月歐美翁的新刊是Spideypool的《英雄主義》  
目前還在努力完稿><  
歡迎大家歐美翁來玩！！！

 

死侍的來訪總能為彼得平淡的生活帶來歡樂與麻煩。  
長久以來，兩人的關係一直處於曖昧的微妙平衡，  
直到紐約市的寧靜被打破！

接二連三的命案讓居民陷入恐慌。  
蜘蛛人前一晚還在揣測案件是否死侍所為，怎料一覺醒來便成了頭號嫌疑人！

事態的發展顯然超乎想像。  
撲天蓋地的負面消息幾乎壓垮了彼得，備受質疑的蜘蛛人不禁開始反思自己能否肩負英雄重任。

  
【書名】Be a Hero 英雄主義  
【配對】Spideypool賤蟲（死侍X蜘蛛人）  
【走向】正劇向，R18有，角色背景皆為電影+動畫+漫畫綜合我流設定  
【作者】Calix  
【繪者】望月海凝  
【字數】3.5萬字  
【價格】約$240~260NT  
【印量調查】https://docs.google.com/forms/d/15dVUONOwG3zySk_vjeQUmZOqI9j5_vPdFV_rLOEYHdw/viewform  
【資訊頁】http://dizzying0.weebly.com/marvel-3606834802-33521385962002732681.html

 


	5. Chapter 5

「彼得，你覺得我們……可能有機會更深入認識嗎？我的意思是，我喜歡你。」

睏意在霎那間消失殆盡，瞠大了眼，剛走出教室的褐髮青年說什麼都沒想到瑪莉珍所謂的簡單談談會是這種方向。  
毫無預警地被朋友告白，彼得無疑是錯愕的，畢竟這幾天瑪莉珍的態度與平日無異。

 

「呃……瑪莉珍，我……」  
琥珀色的眸瞳倒映出女孩面上的侷促，明知該說些什麼延緩氣氛，彼得卻如初次上台報告的孩子傻愣在原地，腦中甚至不合時宜地浮現一抹鮮紅色的身影。  
因為家住得近，彼得與瑪莉珍打從孩提時後便認識，既不嫌棄自己總是專注在科學的態度，更是一同走過失去關的傷痛，對彼得而言瑪莉珍不只是朋友，而是近乎家人的存在。  
正因為如此，彼得清楚地知曉自己對瑪莉珍的感情為何，有友情、有親情，卻獨獨沒有愛情。

 

沉默不知持續了多久，由遠處傳來的喧嘩笑鬧聲似乎自動成了背景樂。  
再次打破僵局的是聽上去有些乾澀的女聲：「我開玩笑的，嚇到你了吧！」只見瑪莉珍扯開一抹笑，衝始終沒回應的彼得故作開朗地擺了擺手，「我還有事，那我先走了。」

望著逐漸走遠的女孩，彼得抿了抿唇始終沒有出聲阻止。  
饒是青年再遲鈍也知道瑪莉珍的告白並非只是開玩笑，畢竟從平日的相處就能看出端倪，一方面是瑪莉珍尚未說破，另一方面則是彼得選擇裝傻。

這段意外的插曲讓彼得不禁憶及今天早晨空無一人的房間，男人沒有留下任何痕跡，也許只是自己做了場夢？

 

與死侍斷斷續續維持聯絡不知不覺也過了近一年，彼得能夠輕易背出複雜的化學公式，卻無法精確定義兩人的關係。  
當然以「有聯繫」來描述兩人的關係未免太過高估了，多數碰面的時機就是死侍因為任務路過紐約市區，兩人或許說上幾句話，或許一個吻，又或許是更親密的肉體交纏，思及此彼得不禁自嘲地揚了揚嘴角。  
不知道誰才是地下情人呢。

 

＊

赫然發現這段這麼短ＸＤＤＤＤＤ  
就是個被告白不認真還想別人的節奏（？


	6. Chapter 6

輕聲帶上主編辦公室的門板，彼得這才將金額不算多的支票收進口袋，遠遠就瞧見西裝筆挺的數人步出會議室，走在最後頭的窈窕身影格外熟悉，一頭幹練短髮的女人正是號角日報的首席秘書貝蒂・布蘭特。  
彼得仍在尋思是否該上前打聲招呼，卻沒想貝蒂突然一回頭，兩人的目光恰好撞個正著。

「嗨，彼得一陣子不見了，今天來送照片嗎？」  
「是啊，剛好拍到幾張不錯的。」  
「最近忙什麼？」  
「學生還能忙什麼呢。」抓了抓頭，面對成熟性感的助理彼得笑得十分青澀。

兩人並肩而行，閒聊著穿越光明几淨的走道，隨之映入眼簾的是好似戰場忙碌的辦公區，空氣中無時無刻瀰漫著緊繃的氛圍，鍵盤敲擊聲與電話鈴響是從不間斷的背景音，有人埋頭振筆疾書，亦有人低聲討論些什麼，唯一相同點就是快得驚人的步調。  
「不好意思。」  
只聞倉促的腳步聲逼近，彼得連忙側身給行色匆匆的女士讓出路。

 

自覺格格不入的青年正打算和貝蒂告別離開，頭一轉，注意力卻讓嵌在牆上的巨大螢幕吸引。  
「於今日清晨五點，紐約市警局接獲報案，在上東城的偏僻小巷發現本周內第二名受害者，身中多槍身亡。由於兩名死者身上沒有能夠辨明身分的證件，警方在此公布照片呼籲民眾協助通報，對於兩起案件是否同一兇手所為暫未──」  
主播口條清晰的介紹傳入耳中，擰著眉，彼得視線膠著在受害者明顯已經沒有生氣的大頭照良久，忍不住開口：「最近很忙吧？」

只見短髮的祕書先是一楞，瞥了一眼畫面後了然地彎起嘴角，「當然，畢竟案件關注度很高，大家的壓力也跟著加重，真希望蜘蛛人能快點抓到兇手。」  
「蜘蛛人？」  
「我可沒說。」  
俏皮地將食指底上唇間，貝蒂衝彼得眨了眨眼，畢竟自家老闆仇視蜘蛛人是眾所皆知的事。  
「如果哪天我碰上蜘蛛人的話再幫你轉達。」  
經過多年的經驗累積，如何態度自然地與人談論自己另一個秘密身分彼得已經頗有心得，「那我先走了，改天見。」只聽褐髮的青年如是說道，目光卻盯著早已換至下一則新聞的螢幕又瞧了好半晌。

 

＊

 

縱然已經九月，雖說走在陽光下不至於像是在烤箱中備受折磨，號角日報大樓距離附近的地鐵站並不遠，但缺少冷氣房的滋潤，迎面而來的熱風仍舊讓人受不了。  
拉了拉開始黏在皮膚上的襯衫，彼得抬起頭將手掌擋在眉毛的位置，瞇著眼打量導致高溫的球體，恨不得能馬上灌下一大杯冰涼消暑的啤酒，當然可樂也行。  
杵在路中間，彼得猶豫著是否該去買杯令人成癮的罪惡的氣泡飲料，這會兒才做出決定，刺耳的叫罵聲便輕易地阻止彼得抬腳踏進速食餐廳的動作。

不管在什麼地方總是不乏看熱鬧的群眾，幾乎是頃刻間，彼得跟前築起一道厚實的人牆，鑽動的腦袋不斷向前推擠，標的十分明顯，正是爭執聲不斷的位置。  
出於責任，以及幾分好奇，彼得拎著背包飛快衝進速食餐廳的洗手間，不枉費身為蜘蛛人這些日子以來的訓練，從察覺騷動、完成變裝，最後趕到現場不過三分鐘的時間。

只見一名身型頎長的斯文男人滿臉錯愕，除了眼鏡歪歪斜斜地搭在鼻樑，看上去並未有明顯外傷。  
相反地，男人身旁女伴則是一身狼狽，洋裝裙襬殘有一片不知是咖啡還是飲料的汙漬，柔順漂亮的棕髮披散在額前，精緻的妝容花了不說，頰邊還留下幾道甚是清晰的指甲抓痕。  
而此時兩人既不吵也不鬧，只是目光驚恐的瞪著某一處瞧。

順勢望去，僅是瞬間彼得就明瞭了這份詭異的寧靜從何而來，只見身型微胖的女性讓身著紅色緊身衣的傢伙由身後反剪，白皙肌膚襯得巴掌分外鮮明，然而更駭人的則是正抵在太陽穴上的槍口。  
等等、我剛剛是說了紅色制服嗎？

「死侍！你最好能解釋你現在在做什麼。」  
將蹦得老高的失速心臟壓回左胸口，蛛絲扯過死侍手中的武器甩在一旁，捂著腦門，年輕的英雄只覺得因為悶熱導致的暈眩更加嚴重了。

 

「嗨小蜘蛛，偶爾拯救世界也能跟你相遇果然是命運的安排。」  
「拯救世界？」  
揚高聲調，面罩上的白眼睛質疑地瞇了瞇。

「我試圖阻止這個女人把那個女人的漂亮臉蛋抓花，嘖嘖小蜘蛛你沒看到她們打架的模樣比任何人都兇殘。」  
像是看見肉骨頭的大狗，死侍頓時對手中的女人失了興趣，毋須助跑，站在原地猛一個跳躍，紅影於空中一個俐落的翻滾，最後輕巧而精準地落在蜘蛛人身旁，順勢將手肘搭上青年的肩。

「別把整個人的體重都壓過來！」刻意放低了聲量喝斥道。  
「死侍竟然做了好事，我認為小網頭應該好好表揚我，不如來個法式熱吻性感翹臀小蜘蛛。」  
死侍如是說道，彼得尚未來得及辨別這是否又是男人的無聊笑話，腦袋便讓人無預警地扳向一旁，溫熱的氣息撲面而來，直接隔著面罩貼上嘴唇的位置。

霎那間，只聽圍觀的群眾猛吸口氣，毋須去看彼得也知道那會是如何一致的震驚表情，又或許會有打趣或嫌惡參雜其中。

平時關起門來更加亂七八糟的事兒都做過了，但此時可是大庭廣眾之下，不知多少雙眼睛盯著瞧，血液彷彿滾燙的岩漿全集中到臉上，熱得幾乎能夠將雞蛋煎熟。  
忙迭將行為出格的男人推開，年輕的英雄什麼話也沒說，重重吸了口氣，暗自慶幸面罩遮住了所有表情，邊做出淡定模樣上前試圖將不知何時又扭打在一塊的女人分開。

說得簡單，實行起來卻沒這麼容易。  
「滾遠一點！別多管閒事！」  
果不其然，勸架的英雄下一秒就被狠狠推開，腳下一個踉蹌，失重的青年險些整個人向後躺倒。  
對象不是平日那些為非作歹的現行犯，既不能打也不能罵，無計可施的年輕英雄很是無奈：「什麼事不能溝通非要動手呢？」


	7. Chapter 7

「這婊子勾引我的男朋友！」  
「那是我的男人！妳也不照照鏡子，又胖又醜還好意思在這裡丟人現眼！」單手叉腰，身著花洋裝的女人相當潑辣，顯然不因對方身型較自己高壯而膽怯。  
眼見互相推搡兩人誰也不讓誰，妳拉我頭髮一把，我也在你臉上狠狠回一爪，打得熱鬧的兩人沒有感覺，禍首的男主角反倒先不好意思了：「哎妳們別吵了，這麼多人在看……」  
「彼得你閉嘴！」  
「不，彼得你說！告訴她你愛的是誰！」  
突如其來的質問讓蜘蛛人本能地挺直腰板，後一秒，意識到並非在說自己的青年心虛地用眼角的餘光左右看了看。

「說啊！彼得你回答我！」  
「說你愛我！」  
戰火延燒的速度極快，兩個女人將矛頭指向名為彼得的男伴，互相叫罵不夠，甚至一人一端將之當作拔河繩左扯右拉任誰也不肯鬆手，慘遭折磨的男人面色扭曲忍不住討饒。

縱然這位彼得有千百個不是，年輕的英雄仍舊無法眼睜睜見人受苦，手腕一翻，蛛絲這才竄出發射器，碰一聲槍響在同時間劃破天際。

「太吵了太吵了，妳們比我腦袋裡的聲音還要聒噪！」群眾此起彼落的尖叫幾乎掩蓋死侍的聲音。  
周圍的好事者頓時少了泰半，入目所及是一片混亂，「噢天啊！死侍你──」反應過來的彼得頹下雙肩，顧不上雇傭兵突然失控的理由為何，連忙用蛛網兜住險些撲趴在地的老人或孩子。  
見情況逐漸受到控制，所有人都好好地用自己的雙腳站在地面，沒有任何摔倒的危機，彼得想也不想便拉著始作俑者慌忙逃離現場。

 

＊

 

隨著死侍來到一間位在飯店頂樓的寬敞房間，鑑於兩人此時再顯眼不過的裝扮，自然是採用與常人不同的方式。

縱然是彼得這個沒有機會住高級飯店的窮學生也知道頂層意味著什麼，房內的空間大得驚人，除了相連通的起居室和臥室，陽台旁還有一個獨立的迷你泳池，當然所謂迷你僅是相對房間的總尺寸而言。  
也許是鮮少接觸的關係，年輕的英雄連打量裝潢的動作都多了幾分小心翼翼。  
環顧了一周，直到彼得認出自己見過數回的軍旅包，緊繃的神經才稍稍緩和下來，眼尖地察覺深綠色的外皮似乎較上一回多了疑似血跡的可疑汙漬，不確定自己是否想知道答案的青年聰明得選擇不過問。

 

離開人群到飯店花了約莫十分鐘的路程，期間男人一反常態地沉默，並不稱職的房間主人始終不發一語，忽略杵在沙發邊的訪客，逕自將自己關進浴室。  
隔著幾乎半透明的玻璃門，彼得依稀瞧見模糊的人影坐在浴缸內，有些模糊的說話聲傳了出來：「該死！他媽的該死！」  
「韋德？你說什麼？」

「是的，我又他媽的搞砸了！也許我就不該來這的，即使我不想承認你說的對。」  
「趁現在離開這裡這個屎一樣的地方，管他什麼見鬼的任務，Ｘ戰警多的是人會處理，羅根、眼鏡仔或是任何人！當然你也可以殺光他們！」  
「你以為我會反對嗎？我認為他說的對，正確得就像是墨西哥捲餅的滋味。」  
「不！這是我做的選擇！」  
起初彼得還試圖應答，貼在門上聽了半晌才意識到死侍說話的對象其實是他自己，更精準的說法是正與腦中的人格起爭執。

 

「你以為可以自我控制嗎？那可是比不準打手槍來得困難。我知道你做不到，哈哈哈因為我就是你，你就是我！」  
「噢閉嘴！都閉嘴！」  
男人語速極快，從頭到尾只有同樣的聲線卻分成三種截然不同的口吻，話題不知為何但顯然是談不攏，最後只聽死侍大吼一聲，一切回歸寂靜。

顧不上禮貌，被嚇了好一大跳的年輕英雄直接推門進入，只見蹲坐在偌大浴缸內的死侍沉浸在個人世界，低垂著眉眼，彷彿周圍的動靜一無所知。  
「韋德？」  
彼得稍稍鬆了口氣，暗自慶幸尚未發生什麼意外，一邊輕喚出聲輕喚。

 

跳進容納兩個成人空間仍舊有虞的浴缸，紐約的英雄兩手捧著男人的面頰，直勾勾的目光十分堅定：「韋德、嘿韋德！看著我，你還好嗎？」  
「小蜘蛛？」  
「是我。你還好嗎？」  
「我？為什麼這樣問？」揚高聲調，男人的情緒總能於瞬間驟然變化，「我好不能再好，就像剛打完炮清空彈匣那樣清爽。」

這不是第一次目睹死侍失控，若是置之不顧，所導向的結果彼得曾親身體驗過幾回，而那血淋淋的畫面年輕的英雄不願回想。  
即便隔著面罩也能清楚讀出青年的擔憂，眉頭緊蹙，彼得沉默了半晌，終究沒再多說：「你想洗個澡嗎？然後好好睡個午覺。要價這麼高的房間不使用不是挺浪費的嗎？」  
「說得真有道理。」  
語音方落，男人招呼也不打便直接打開蓮蓬頭，嘩一聲冷水將兩人兜頭淋了一身濕，暑氣全消。  
「不、不！不是這樣！」  
連忙關掉水龍頭，彼得甩了甩頭，探上大紅色面罩邊緣的動作帶了幾分徵詢，男人的回應十分直白，直接昂高了頸項，毫不猶豫地在青年面前展示人體最為脆弱的部分。  
取人性命需要的只是簡單的一個動作，時間甚至不超過半秒鐘，身為雇傭兵，死侍是再清楚不過。  
然而對象是彼得‧帕克，那個風靡全紐約的蜘蛛人，也是他的年輕英雄，勞師動眾地轉動腦袋考慮僅是多餘，更何況他是一個死不了的存在。

面罩一點一點地上掀，多數時候男人出於自卑特意隱藏的真面目隨之顯露，指腹撫過男人滿是傷疤的面容，彼得不自覺放輕了力道。  
「還有你的衣服。」  
眸底倒映出男人展著手臂的暗示，彼得忍不住樂了：「不、你自己脫。」

見死侍三兩下脫得精光，當了一回保母的彼得頗有成就感，跨出浴缸前不忘重複交代男人好好洗澡，不做自殘一類的多餘行為，卻沒想會被一把拉住。  
耍賴的傢伙什麼話也沒說，一雙潭藍色的眸瞳只是瞅著彼得直瞧。  
搭在手腕上的外力並未使勁幾乎察覺不著，分明能夠輕易甩開，年輕的英雄卻怎麼樣也做不到。

 

＊

DP的性格捉摸不定啊ORZ


	8. Chapter 8

「沖沖水也好，剛剛流了不少汗。」  
自暴自棄地將半濕的緊身衣和面罩甩出老遠，褐髮的青年暗罵說這話的自己既虛偽又愚蠢。  
將從男人手上接過的肥皂胡亂抹上，彼得仰著頸子任微溫的水珠打在臉上，有意無意地閃避始終膠著在自己身上的灼熱視線，與帶有慾望的目光不同，煽情得令彼得沒來由地感到心慌。

 

不超過十分鐘的時間卻如半世紀般漫長，裹著浴袍幾乎逃也似地離開濕熱的密閉空間，吹乾了頭髮和制服，彼得在將腳套進緊身衣前，男人又一次故技重施。  
那個渾蛋。  
停下動作，軟肋被抓住的褐髮青年磨了磨牙，認份地邁開步伐走近男人所在的大床。

「只有午睡。」  
這是一句多餘的解釋。  
「當然，小彼得還期待其他什麼嗎？」得逞的雇傭兵與青年並排躺在大床上，仰望著挑高的天花板，嘴上調侃著，搭在自己腹間的手卻十分規矩。  
「韋德，安靜睡覺。」  
像是督促孩子該上床睡覺的嚴肅家長，彼得故意將聲線壓得生硬，舒張的眉頭卻出賣了青年愜意放鬆的情緒。  
別於自己臥室內那張使用多年的小床，特大號雙人床寬敞得能夠容納至少六個人，不僅毋須擔心沒有翻身的空間，更是柔軟得讓人生出沒了骨頭的錯覺。

 

沒有午睡的習慣，彼得以為自己會難以入眠，怎料黑甜的夢鄉竟會過分強勢地席捲而來，安穩得令人無力抵抗甘於沉溺。  
細微的哼喞聲從枕頭中傳出，濃濃的鼻音滿是睏意，眼睫翕動，琥珀色的瞳仁氤氳著水光，朦朧之際瞧見落地窗外的景色早已由明轉暗，登時醒了大半。  
猛地坐起身，身旁的男人不知何時離去，最令彼得不敢相信的是自己竟絲毫沒有察覺。

 

重複確認男人的確不在屋內，年輕的英雄換上已經乾透的紅藍色制服，以其標準姿勢蹲在陽台欄杆四處張望。

最近紐約市因為接連兩起槍殺案鬧得沸沸揚揚，即便不厚道，但彼得無可避免地在首要時間想到了死侍，畢竟男人來訪的時機太過湊巧，加之以往的行事作風，彼得理智上知曉自己的懷疑十分合理，情感上卻不是這般非黑即白。  
出於說不清明的責任心，蜘蛛人認為自己有必要將男人看牢，然而死侍這下不知所終，名為不安的情緒逐漸膨脹，像是一只無形的大手狠狠攫住心尖，迫得彼得堪堪喘不過氣。

焦慮已達臨界值，年輕的英雄將鼻樑上的面罩拉下，翻腕射出的蛛絲固定在隔壁棟的建築物上，強化後的肢體輕盈一盪，紅藍色的身影依靠黏性高超的絲線俐落地穿梭在高樓之間，伏趴在大樓外牆的靈活模樣像極了一般人對蜘蛛的普遍印象。  
身為紐約市人氣甚高的英雄，蜘蛛人早已習慣人們或好奇或嫌惡的驚呼，然而此刻傳入耳中的發言的確頗有新意。

「噢不！小網頭的夜間打工開始了，看起來我遲到了！」  
仍是那帶有痞氣的不正經語調，只見男人一蹦一跳地靠近，面罩上的白色眼睛甚至故作可愛地眨了眨，「我現在打卡來得及嗎，蟲老闆？」

「你的意思是，要和我一起巡邏嗎？」  
「維護治安人人有責，標語總是這麼寫的對吧？」  
遲疑了三秒鐘，年輕的英雄鬼使神差地鬆口了：「不准殺人，記得我們的約定吧！」  
「當然，我會努力不忘記，我的記憶力不過就比小蜘蛛你差了這麼一些些而已，比尾指指節的二分之一還少。」  
偏著腦袋，男人伸出尾指彎了彎，毫不避諱地提及自己偶爾會失去記憶的情況。  
對此，彼得並非不知曉，而是在無解的狀況下暫時選擇逃避：「那走吧。」

 

「好好抓緊。」  
兩條腿畢竟贏不了蜘蛛人特立獨行的移動方式，四肢柔韌的青年將比自己高壯許多的雇傭兵背上身。  
拜兩人極為親密的動作和較常人靈敏的超級感官所賜，年輕的英雄清晰地嗅著了死侍身上殘留的硝煙味，雖然極淡，對彼得而言卻無所遁形。

站在牆緣腳下一蹬，彼得招呼也不打，便拉著蛛絲將自己連帶身上的傢伙拋飛出去，換來男人一連串的鬼哭神號，當然明顯是興奮的。  
相對而言，向來多話的英雄今晚沉默許多。  
青年沒有多問的打算，甚至沒有表現出異常，唯有隱在面罩下的眉頭深鎖。

 

＊

更新更新ｗｗ  
不過還是沒上肉ｗｗ


End file.
